Tony's Workshop Experiments
by SeamSweetheart
Summary: (After the movie Avengers) The Avengers have their weekly get-together in the living room of Stark/Avengers Tower. This week their movie is interrupted by a specific footage which may or may not be shot in Tony's workshop by his very own security cameras. Now, they can all see Tony's unsafe experiments and more. [It is safe to say: Do not try this at home.]
1. I don't like it when you have plans

**How it happened** : Every time I read a book or watch a movie that I really like, I wonder how the characters would have reacted to certain scenes. Therefore, I decided to write something along those lines. And I decided to experiment with my idea on the one and only Tony Stark, whom we all adore.

 **Summary** : ( _After the movie Avengers_ ) The Avengers have their weekly get-together in the living room of Stark Tower. This week their movie is interrupted by a specific footage which may or may not be shot in Tony's workshop. Now, they can all see Tony's unsafe experiments.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything Marvel, Ironman or Avengers related. The scenes are the ones which you can see in the movies, so they are not my imagination.

Without further ado, enjoy and please leave constructive criticism.

* * *

''So,'' Tony clapped as he practically threw himself on his couch. It was Friday, the day when the Avengers weekly assemble to have a movie night, because apparently they needed to _bond_ in some way other than while fighting and almost dying. ''Who's choosing today?'' he asked. Each week another member chose a movie they were going to watch.

This, of course, always resulted into them bickering and whining as they were not all happy with the choices. Mostly, it was Tony who was whining. Others just tried to endure the movie choices their teammates had chosen.

Natasha gave a half-smirk from the other couch, where she was chilling with Clint. Bruce sat together with Tony, which left Thor and Steve on the third couch. ''Steve.''

Tony groaned and threw his head back in exasperation. They all knew what that meant.

Steve straightened his back. ''So, I was, um, looking at some choices and came across this movie, and it, um, seems very interesting.''

''Just spit it out.''

''American Sniper,'' And, yep. There it was. America. Battlefield. Shooting. Historical. He always chose something related to history because he was still trying to work out how the modern era came into existence. No one tried to tell him that some movies were purely fictional. Even if their title is as _promising_ as American Sniper. Go figure. America and war. He truly is a national symbol.

''Let's begin,'' Bruce said, so he would prevent and commentaries from Tony about Steve's choice. The rest of the team nodded. The lights went out and JARVIS started the movie.

But, as the movie had just barely started, a different picture came on. There, on the TV screen, were big white numbers on a black background writing out a number. _2008_.

''JARVIS, what is this?'' Tony asked his A.I.

''I have no control over the video, Sir,'' he answered. They all looked confused. This never happens. JARVIS always has control over anything electricity-related in the Stark Tower (turned Avengers Tower).

 _The video began with Suicidal Tendencies' Institutionalized blaring in Tony's workshop. Tony on the screen was fixing his Hot Rod. As he was looking at a part of it, you could see a person coming down the stairs._

''My God,'' Tony groaned. He clearly recognized the scene.

''Is this you?'' Steve asked.

''I did not know you played in a huge-screen movie, Friend Stark,'' Thor's loud voice cut through the air.

''I don't,'' Tony muttered. ''No worries, my fellow Avengers,'' he quickly recovered from the shock of seeing himself on the screen on the night of their movie night. ''You are about to see my amazing self in my amazing workshop.''

They looked at him as if he had gone even crazier than he already was.

What was even more weird, was that the movie paused when they began to comment on it. And as soon as they ended their input the movie continued.

'' _Give me an exploded view.'' Tony ordered JARVIS. The picture on the screen changed as JARVIS informed him: ''Compression in cylinder three appears to be low.''_

'' _Log that,'' he answered back. It was the moment when Pepper came into Tony's workshop that his music shut down._

'' _I'm going to try again right now,'' she talked into her phone while coming closer to her boss._

''Someone is in trouble,'' Natasha smirked.

''When was this taken?'' Clint asked, speaking up for the first time since the movie had started.

''I believe this is from 2008, Agent Barton,'' JARVIS answered, hinting at the words which were displayed on the screen just a few moments ago.

Tony nodded. ''Yea. Just before the whole kidnapping thing.'' His tone was dull.

'' _Please don't turn down my music,'' were the words of greeting, without looking up from what he was doing with the Hot Rod._

'' _I'll keep you posted,'' Pepper ended her phone conversation and came right behind Tony. ''You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now.''_

''Can you ever be on time?'' Bruce asked with a hint of smile.

''I'm always on time, the rest are just early,'' was Tony's ingenious answer. ''Besides, if I had another chance, I wouldn't have gone on that plane at all.''

'' _How did she take it?'' interrupted Tony._

'' _Like a champ,'' Pepper sighed._

''What is Lady Pepper talking about?'' Thor asked.

''Just some woman. Mind you, that was before we were together.''

 _Tony lifted a part of what he was fixing and continued with the conversation, still not looking up at Pepper. ''Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?''_

His teammates chuckled.

'' _Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and half ago.''_

'' _It's funny. I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there.'' His tone was calm and he was obviously still engrossed into his work._

''Good point,'' Clint approved of his logic. Steve shook his head in a sign of his disappointment in Tony's ways of living. Natasha smirked again because she had experienced similar occurrences when she was working for him. Bruce shook his head smiling and Thor had no reaction.

'' _Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door.'' She fixed her hair._

''Where you always on a first name basis?'' Bruce asked curiously. He was wondering about this for some time now. Tony was her boss and back in the day they had nothing romantic between them. And knowing how professional Pepper always is, it was a fair question. He couldn't imagine Pepper being anything but polite and professional towards her boss, no matter how big of a smart-ass he is.

''Oh, we had that covered several years ago,'' Tony laughed. ''I prohibited her calling me Mr. Stark, or I would fire her.''

The rest looked at him stunned for a moment and then they all began to laugh. Only Tony would threaten his employee in such an absurd way.

''But I have heard her call you Mr. Stark many times,'' Steve questioned.

''That has a completely different effect,'' he grinned.

 _The on-screen Tony finally began to turn around, not without a comment. ''I mean, doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?'' he asked in a matter-of-fact tone._

 _Pepper once again interrupted his babbling. ''Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it, yes or no?'' Pepper looked at him seriously._

'' _Is it a good representation of his spring period?''_

'' _Umm, no. The Springs was actually the neighbourhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked –''_

'' _So?''_

'' _-not 'spring' like the season,'' she continued on without stopping, which would give Tony another chance to interrupt her. ''I think it's a fair example … I think it's incredibly overpriced.''_

''Should have said something other than that,'' Natasha laughed.

''Stark, do you even know what you are buying?'' Clint asked.

''Nope. I don't care. It's not like I can't afford it.''

''What exactly do you mean when you say overpriced?'' Steve asked curiously. Tony smirked his obnoxious self-centred smile in return. That was all that Steve really needed to answer his own question.

 _He looked at her very seriously and gave his final opinion back. ''I need it. Buy it. Store it.'' Tony got up and walked away. Pepper began to follow him, but not before giving him a knowing smirk, since she clearly knew her boss very well._

The team shook their heads. Pepper probably didn't even have to ask whether he would buy the picture or not.

'' _Okay. The MIT commencement speech –''_

'' _\- Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down.''_

''How do you even follow each other? You change topics so fast,'' Clint muttered.

'' _They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes.''_

 _Tony turned around with a cup. ''Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me.''_

''Of course,'' Steve muttered.

'' _I need you to sign this before you get on the plane,''_ _Pepper decided to ignore his comments as always._

 _Tony walked to her and looked at her seriously. ''What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?''_

''Look who is green now,'' Natasha chuckled.

''Green? Lady Natasha, is Friend Stark sick?'' Thor asked concerned.

Bruce laughed. ''No, Thor. It means he is jealous. It's just a phrase.'' Thor nodded seriously in a sign of understanding.

'' _As a matter of fact, I do,'' Pepper answered. She offered him a pen to sign something._

 _Tony stopped in front of her. ''I don't like it when you have plans,'' he said completely serious._

''Who is green now?'' Bruce laughed. They were all amused with the way Tony reacted to Pepper having plans. _Oh,_ he certainly felt something for her for a long time.

''Still you,'' Tony defended himself. He didn't want his reputation ruined. And jealousy outbursts would be a cause of his reputation going downhill. In a bad way.

''Sure,'' they laughed.

 _On the screen, Pepper shook her head and showed a slight hint of amusement and something else. Exasperation. ''I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday.''_

''Did you forget?'' Clint chocked on a sip of his juice.

''No.''

''You did!''

'' _It's your birthday?''_

'' _Yes.''_

 _He quickly recovered. ''I knew that. Already?''_

''Stark, were you being serious?'' Steve questioned incredulously.

''I knew it was her birthday!''

 _Unaffected Pepper answered: ''Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year.''_

 _Her boss nodded shortly. ''Get yourself something nice from me.''_

'' _I already did.''_

'' _And?'' his eyes seemed to shine brighter._

'' _Oh, it was very nice.''_

'' _Yeah?'' he smiled._

''Do you know what she bought?'' Steve wondered.

''Yes,'' his teammate smirked in a mysterious way.

'' _Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark.''_

'' _You're welcome, Miss Potts.'' They were looking at each other, both smiling._

The team couldn't help themselves but to smile along with them.

''Don't harass me about this, but you two are really meant for each other,'' Natasha commented. It was a rear moment of her being sincere about something other than fighting and killing enemies.

The others nodded.

''You are like the Pop to her Tart,'' Thor put his input very seriously. The others looked at him stunned. And then laughed very hard. ''What?'' he wondered. ''Is this not how you put your cheese sentences together?'' They chuckled. They all knew his love for Pop-Tarts.

''It's okay, buddy,'' Tony raised his glass of wine to acknowledge his comment, which was meant to prove a nice and romantic point, but backfired because Thor still didn't know how to speak in any other way but properly correct with a hint of aristocratic tendencies. ''She is the Tart to my Pop. She is probably both Pop and Tart, if you ask me. I could never deserve her,'' Tony nearly whispered the last sentence. They decided to ignore his last comment, because they had learned that he _clearly_ did deserve her. He was a way better person that it was shown on the TV and the newspapers. ''I don't know what I would do without her for all these years.''

The video continued. _Pepper took her pen back and smiled some more. Tony drank his cup of (probably) coffee in one sip and gave her the cup. ''Okay.'' Another song began as they both turned around._

And then the screen went black.

''Well, that was fun!'' Tony said.

''What happened then?'' Bruce asked carefully. He remembered Tony's words from the beginning of the video. He said it had happened before he was taken hostage. _So,_ not nice memories, no matter how amusing the footage was.

''Oh. Nothing special, you know,'' he waved his hand, dismissing his question. ''Just a bunch of lunatics imprisoning me.''

Nobody dared to bring up the bad memories.

''Friends!'' Thor's booming voice interrupted all their thoughts. ''Something is beginning.''

And sure enough, as they all looked at the screen, another movie had just begun.

''Why?'' groaned Tony.

''What is it?'' Steve questioned.

''I just realised what is happening. This is all footage from my security cameras in my workshop. Meaning, that _we_ are about to see some more of my awesome-self.''

''Oh, joy,'' Clint muttered.

''Speak for yourself,'' Bruce grinned. ''I'm interested in the prospect of seeing Tony making a fool out of himself.''

''I thought you were my friend. You don't seem like a friend material right now. I officially prefer your alter ego.''


	2. It is now an antique

**Disclaime** r: I do not own anything Marvel, Ironman or Avengers related. The scenes are the ones which you can see in the movies, so they are not my imagination.

 **Reaction on the first chapter:** I can _honestly_ say that I did not expect such a positive reaction/feedback from you guys. Thank you

 _Tony on the screen took off his shirt, sat into a big chair and hooked himself with wires to a computer. ''JARVIS, call Pepper,'' he demanded._

'' _Calling Miss Potts,'' JARVIS confirmed._

 _The call was automatically answered. ''Pepper? How big are your hands?'' Tony asked the moment she answered her phone._

''Tony, are you seriously about to do that?'' Bruce asked, horrified with the idea. To him, it was clear what the genius' plans were.

''Do what?'' Steve asked.

''You'll see, Miss America.'' Steve glared at him. He hated his nicknames. And he had an endless variety of them, too.

 _Pepper's distant reply could be heard through the speakers. ''What?'' Her tone alluded bewilderment._

''Did you expect a different reaction? This sounds so wrong.'' Clint chuckled.

'' _How big are your hands?''_ _he repeated the question, still not explaining his motives behind it._

''Poor Pepper,'' muttered Natasha.

'' _I don't understand why –'' He looked down at his arc reactor._

'' _Get down here. I need you.'' When Tony Stark has plans, there is no time for arguments. He is a living example of 'Less talk, more action.''_

''Ohhh, you _need_ her!'' Clint laughed.

''I do not understand,'' Thor furrowed his brows. He still didn't understand a sexual innuendo when he heard one. However, he clearly understood that there was more behind the word Clint stressed than just a grammatical definition of the verb _need_. '' _Need?_ '' he repeated Clint's words in the same suggestive Tone he had used just a second ago. ''Is it not a call for help?''

''Yes, Hammer, I needed her. _Her help_ ,'' he stressed the latter words.

''Sure, sure,'' Clint laughed. Natasha and Bruce quietly chuckled, while Steve's face turned red. Steve Rogers from 70 years ago is still somewhere inside of him. Awkward and prudish.

 _Half a minute later Pepper appeared at the door of his workshop and let herself in. Tony was calmly sitting on the chair, where he was waiting for her. As she entered, he looked up from the arc reactor in his hands. ''Hey.'' Pepper stepped one stair down. She was still silent. The shock on her face was apparent._

'' _Let's see them. Show me your hands,'' he wiggled the fingers of his right hand to encourage her. ''Let's see them.''_

 _Slowly, she lifted her hands and showed them to her boss. ''Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed,''_

Everybody rolled their eyes. ''She does have nice, petite hands,'' Tony confirmed. He stood by his words.

'' _I just need your help here for a sec.'' By that time, Pepper had come to where he was. He looked back down at the new arc reactor and her eyes followed._

'' _Oh my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?'' Pepper's voice was a mixture of bewilderment, horror and sadness._

'' _It was. It is now an antique,''_

''Why aren't you that calm more often?'' Natasha questioned. ''You'd be more pleasant.''

''Because he wouldn't be Tony Stark, if he had been,'' Bruce laughed.

'' _This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit and I just ran into a little ... speed bump.''_

''Speed bump,'' Dr Banner muttered. ''You seriously made her go through that?''

''I didn't have anyone but her,'' he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. The Avengers didn't know how to respond.

''Friend Tony!'' Thor nearly shouted. ''You have us!''

''He is about to change his arc reactor with a new one. He could go into a cardiac arrest. His heart could stop. And he could die,'' Bruce deadpanned.

''You have us, sometimes!'' Thor corrected.

'' _Speed bump? What does that mean?''_

''Poor Pepper,'' repeated Natasha.

'' _It's nothing,'' he answered as if his intention is to ask Pepper to put a Band-Aid on a cut. ''It's just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device and it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine.'' Tony took out the old reactor. A sound of breaking accompanied it and made Pepper flinch._

''Sure, it is,'' Bruce confirmed sarcastically.

''God, Stark,'' Clint groaned. ''You are an idiot.''

''Well, what would you do?'' Tony said defensively. ''I couldn't exactly go to the hospital. God knows what they would do with me, with it, and I was not going to have it in no one's hands but mine.''

''He is right, you know,'' Bruce stood up for his science-bro. ''He would become an experiment.''

'' _What do you want me to do?'' She took the reactor Tony had just pulled out._

'' _Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant,'' he answered with a wave of his hand. She did what she was asked to do._

'' _Oh my God!''_

'' _I want you to reach in and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out.''_

'' _Is it safe?''_

'' _Yeah. It should be fine. It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep'.'' For an additional effect he pointed at the hole in his chest and made a circular motion._

''Are you seriously comparing _this_ to a board game?'' Steve shook his head. Honestly, now knowing Tony for quite some time, he should be used to him. But, he is not.

''What is this Operation?'' Thor questioned.

''It's a game where you pretend to be a surgeon,'' Natasha answered at the same time as Ton questioned Steve in an apparent shock: ''How do you even know what Operation is?''

''I'm improving my 21st century knowledge,'' Steve muttered.

''You still don't know what an MP3 is, which, by the way, is a shitty outdated portable music machine that is a shame to humankind, but you know a board game such as _Operation_. Where did you even learn about it?''

''I might have asked my neighbour's son to show me popular games that do not include any computers,'' he looked at the flood awkwardly. Everybody laughed.

''What is this em-pee-three?'' Thor asked.

It was Natasha who answered. ''A small device that enables you to carry music with you.''

Thor's eyes widened. ''You can carry music with you? Do you mean that those tiny people hide into this small device and sing to you when you want?''

Tony face-palmed. ''Noooo,'' he groaned.

''They are just recordings,'' Bruce gently answered with a tiny amused smile. Sometimes, Thor is just too much.

'' _What do you mean Operation?''_

'' _It's just a game, never mind. Just gently lift the wire. Okay?''_

'' _Okay.'' ''Great.'' Pepper prepared. Just as she was about to reach into the hole, she pulled her hand back and shook her head._

'' _You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this.''_

''She's not.''

 _Tony looked at her very calmly. All his moves were slow and relaxed. ''No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great.'' They stared at each other for a few moments._

'' _Is it too much of a problem to ask? Cause I'm –''_

'' _Okay, okay.''_

'' _I really need your help here.'' The patient sighed. They both prepared emotionally for another try._

''She is really doing it,'' Clint whispered.

'' _Okay.'' This time, she reached into the hole and screwed her face up in disgust. ''Ohh, there's pus!'' Her previously level voice raised for an octave._

''Gross.''

'' _It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body.''_

'' _It smells!''_

'' _Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?'' He looked at her from the corners of his eyes._

'' _Okay, I got it. I got it.''_

'' _Okay, you got it? Now don't let it touch the sides when you're coming out.'' The last word was a shout of pain. Pepper was horrified and scared. And apologetic. ''I'm sorry. I'm sorry.''_

''You are an idiot, Tony,'' Bruce said.

''And once again you prove me that there is something wrong with our bond!''

''What bond?'' Bruce asked Tony.

''Bro-bond. You should be on my side. Hello, science-bros and everything?''

'' _That's what I was trying to tell you before.'' Pepper slowly began lifting the wire. ''Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't … There's a magnet at the end of it!'' he said at the same time that she pulled the magnet out. ''That was it. You just pulled it out. ''_

''Is this a bad thing?'' Steve asked.

''Of course, it's a bad thing!''

'' _Oh, God!''_

'' _Okay. I was not expecting –''_

 _Panicking, Pepper tried to put the magnet back from where she had pulled it out. ''Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!'' And this time Tony's voice expressed a slight panic._

'' _Okay, what do I do? What's wrong?''_

''What's not wrong?'' Bruce asked rhetorically.

''You know, Dr Banner?'' Tony turned to his fellow science-bro. ''For a man of few words you are a real chatterbox tonight.''

''I speak when I have something to say. And from a medical point of view, there is a lot to be said about this suicidal plan.''

'' _Nothing. I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout –''_

''Way to reassure a woman, Stark,'' Natasha commented.

'' _What? I thought you said it was safe!''_

''Nothing is safe when Tony is involved,'' Steve added.

''Why are you all so critical?'' Tony asked annoyed.

''Because you are an idiot,'' Clint answered.

''This is not a smart thinking, Friend Suicidal Tony,'' Thor nodded.

'' _We gotta hurry. Take this, take this,'' he handed Pepper the new reactor. ''You gotta switch it out really quick.''_

'' _Okay, okay. Tony?''_

'' _What?''_

'' _It's going to be okay.''_

'' _Is it?''_

'' _It's going to be okay. I'm gonna make this okay.''_

'' _Let's … hope. Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you…'' His words were cut off by a click-sound as Pepper did her job flawlessly and by Tony's yell of pain. His breathing was deep._

'' _Was that so hard? That was fun, right? Here, I got it. Nice.'' His assistant was still in shock. Tony finished the job for her and clicked the arc into its place._

''You have a wrong definition of fun,'' Clint proclaimed.

'' _Are you okay?''_

'' _Yeah, I feel great. You okay?'' Pepper breathed heavily in relief and Tony began chuckling._

''Lunatic,'' Natasha said. ''And poor Pepper,'' she added.

''What do you mean poor Pepper? What about poor Tony?'' the mentioned genius asked.

 _Pepper smiled back at him. It was a relieved-but-exasperated-kind of smile ''Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again.''_

'' _I don't have anyone but you.'' They stared at each other intensely. Tony lifted the left corner of his lips in a kind of smile._

''Oh, the chemistry,'' Clint suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

'' _Anyway …'' he pulled the wires out. Pepper turned to wipe her dirty hands and Tony stood up._

''Thank God it's over,'' Bruce muttered.

'' _What do you want me to do with this?'' Pepper took the old reactor and showed it to its previous owner._

'' _That? Destroy it. Incinerate it.'' He tapped his chest, right in the centre, where the reactor laid with a glow._

'' _You don't want to keep it?''_

'' _Pepper, I've been called many things. Nostalgic is not one of them.''_

'' _Will that be all, Mr Stark?''_

'' _That will be all, Miss Potts.''_

''There it is!'' Steve pointed at the screen. His words were aimed at the statement he had made a while ago, when they watched the first video from Tony's workshop.

''There it is,'' Tony smiled approvingly. ''See? It totally has a meaning.''

 _With those words Tony turned around and lifted his finger in a direction of one of his 'bots. ''Hey, Butterfingers, come here. What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk?'' he pointed at the desk. Pepper, too, turned around and walked back upstairs. ''That's my phone. That's a picture of me and my dad.'' With his leg he moved the trashcan closer to the robot and pointed at it. ''Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff.''_

 _With those words, he left his robot to do what it was ordered and turned around to look at Pepper's retreating form. He absently tapped his arc reactor. Then he turned back to Butterfingers to observe its progress. He stood there for a few seconds._

And then the screen turned black again.

''That was fun. Very dramatic, indeed. But fun,'' Tony smirked. ''Of course, I'd add in a bit of a dramatic background music, you know, for the effect.''

''Now that that is over, I need a drink,'' Bruce said and stood up to go to the kitchen. ''I need tea. For my nerves.''

''Don't Hulk-out on us, Brucie,'' Tony smirked. ''There's some _green_ _tea_ in the cabinet. I suggest that one because, you know, it's … _green_.'' The genius laughed at his own joke.


	3. Index as Mark II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Except my imagination.

 **Reaction to the previous chapters:** A massive thank you. I am really happy to see such a positive reaction to my first Avengers related story. New ones might come in the future. Also, sorry for any errors in advance. This chapter is shorter because I follow the scenes from the movies. Lastly, my apologies for not updating sooner but I was on a vacation.

* * *

Finally, they all gathered again at the sitting area in front of the big screen. Tony with a new glass of wine and Bruce with the suggested green tea. The rest of the team also supplied themselves with new beverages and snacks. When they all settled down the screen turned on with a new video.

''Ughhh,'' Tony whined. ''How many more videos are there?''

''If this is from 2008, then I don't want to know. I have better things to do,'' Clint complained.

''Sure you do,'' Tony rolled his eyes.

''The sooner you're done chatting, the faster it'll be over,'' Steve interrupted their bickering with yet another _smart_ solution. Tony silently rolled his eyes in return but fortunately didn't say another word.

 _The screen showed Tony, once again in his workshop. The video began with a footage of a keyboard. Someone's hand swiped from left to right and the move turned it on. Symbols, not letters, lit up in blue colour. It was definitely not a normal keyboard. On the man's hand you could see an obviously very expensive watch._

''Show-off,'' Clint accused the billionaire.

Tony raised his hands (with yet another expensive watch) in defence. ''I didn't shoot this. Besides, expensive things are made with a sole purpose: to be seen and admired.''

Bruce stifled his chuckle at his friend's logic and Tony could swear he saw Natasha's lips twitch in amusement.

 _The fingers pressed some buttons._

''What the heck do these symbols even mean?'' Clint complained. Again.

''Just watch the video,'' Natasha scolded her partner-in-crime. ''and stop complaining every few seconds.''

 _Then, Tony's voice was heard, directed at his AI. ''JARVIS, you up?''_

 _The reply was instant. A male voice answered his boss in a British accent. ''For you, Sir, always.''_

''Flattery will get you nowhere, JARVIS.''

''I do not know what you are talking about, sir,'' JARVIS answered his boss in an innocent voice.

 _The scene changed to a view of three computers and Tony sitting in front of them. ''I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark II.'' The computer on the left showed a clear image of an Iron man suit._

''Is this the original Iron man suit?'' Bruce asked his science buddy.

''Mmm, sure is,'' Tony answered.

''So, this is when you decided to make a new one?'' Steve asked.

''Yea. Had nothing better to do but tinker. I closed down the weapon manufacturing so I had to decide which new direction I was going to take.'' They all nodded as they have all seen _that_ conference video.

 _Just like the one Tony made in the cave when he was held hostage. With a move of his hand Tony sort of grabbed the picture from the computer screen and placed it on the white board besides him. It became a hologram._

''What the f-'' Clint's eyes went wide. ''I swear I just saw you grab a picture of of a computer screen. With your hand.''

''I'm a genius.''

 _Meanwhile, JARVIS answered back. ''Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?''_

'' _Actually, I don't know who to trust right now.''_

The team awkwardly shifted in their seats. Sometimes they wondered if they had their teammate's trust. They certainly didn't start off on the right foot. But, as the weeks and months passed they could feel the difference in the atmosphere. They became closer. They relied on each other. Sometimes, they'd even dare to say they trusted each other.

 _He stood up and walked to the other side of the hologram. ''Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?'' He stopped and looked at the projection with attention._

''You didn't tell anyone about you project?'' Steve asked.

''Of course not,'' Tony snapped. ''This is not a freaking coffee machine I invented. It'd be too dangerous in the wrong hands and I couldn't even trust Obie for God's sake.''

''But what about your friends? Pepper?'' Steve pressed on. He clearly didn't know when to stop pestering for answers.

''The only ones who knew were JARVIS, my bots and I.'' His words were harsh.

'' _Working on a secret project, are we, Sir?'' JARVIS asked._

 _Tony didn't answer immediately. His eyes stopped on the helmet of the suit. He narrowed his eyes and opened the helmet he was looking at. Then he made the arms rise and threw a certain part he didn't need away in a hologram-trash can._

''This is sorcery,'' Thor's loud voice echoed in the room. The team chuckled at his reaction.

''It's not,'' Tony smirked. ''It's just my geniusness.''

''For such a _genius_ you sure don't know your grammar,'' Natasha deadpanned.

''Oh, sorry Lady Spider. I meant _brillianceness_ ,'' Tony sarcastically answered.

''Friend Stark, I do not believe that is a word either,'' Thor corrected him.

 _Finally, he answered. ''I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands.'' He turned the projection over and threw another part of the suit away._

'' _Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good.'' He rolled the projection again and let it spin._

''Hate to say it, but it did,'' Clint agreed. The rest nodded in agreement.

''It is a marvellous discovery indeed,'' Thor agreed. ''And you make good use of it.''

* * *

 **P.S.** You probably all know what's coming next :)


	4. It's completely harmless

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Author's note:** I've been away again (second part of my vacation), but I'm back for good. Thank you for everything, I did not expect such a positive feedback. 

_The scene showed Tony, once again in his workshop. He was working on a leg of his Ironman suit. Dummy, his helper bot, helped him. Or at least tried to help. ''Next. Up. Not in the boot, Dummy,'' he shook his head and showed him where to put his claw. ''Right here. You got me? Stay put. Nice.'' Just a second later he gave up on his mechanical helper. ''You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this.'' Poor Dummy got his claw in the way of Tony's working hands._

''Why are you so mean to it?'' Clint asked.

''Indeed. What has this tiny metal man done wrong?'' Thor agreed.

''First of all,'' Tony looked pointedly at Clint. '' _It_ is a _he_. And secondly; a better question is what doesn't he do wrong?'' he answered the latter question.

''It is your creation, Stark,'' Natasha commented.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the woman. ''What exactly are you trying to say?''

She smirked cheekily. ''That's for me to know and you to find out.''

''That's enough, guys,'' Bruce tried to calm down his teammates as the tension grew thicker.

''Oh, proceed as you please,'' Tony motioned with his hand. ''Do you have to say anything, too, Cap?'' he turned towards poor Steve, who has been listening to the whole thing but had decided not to comment on it.

''No, Tony,'' Steve sighed.

'' _Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way?''_

Bruce coughed loudly to silence more comments. And nobody dared to oppose to the mighty Hulk. Even if he was currently in the human form.

 _The smoke rose above the leg as Tony continued working. ''Up,'' he commanded Dummy. ''Screw it. Don't even move. You are a tragedy,'' he told his bot just as he was done with his work._

''I don't understand. Why didn't you make it more … wise?''

'' _Him!_ '' Tony corrected again and this time with less patience. ''He is one of the first bots I have ever made. I have never seen the need to update his code.''

That silenced everyone. They heard the hidden message. Tony is very protective over his technology and especially his bots. No matter how mean he seemed to be towards them, they noticed the love and adoration.

 _He put away his tool and looked at the finished Ironman leg. Dummy stood still. Tony pressed something and the leg parted in the middle._

 _The next clip showed Tony through a different camera. The Ironman had on his legs that he had just finished working on._

''Please tell me you are not that irresponsible,'' Bruce muttered.

Tony, having heard him, grinned. ''Irresponsible is my middle name.''

''I thought it was Edward,'' Natasha raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Clint chocked on his drink and snorted.

''Edward?!''

''Friend, you never told us your name is also Edward,'' Thor said with curiosity. Bruce laughed and even Steve grinned at the scene unfolding in front of him.

''You are a –'' Tony began. ''How do you even know that?'' he asked Natasha. It's not like he was hiding his full name, but he was not exactly sharing it with the whole wide world either.

''I was your PA, remember?'' she smirked.

''How could I forget? It still brings me nightmares,'' he muttered.

''What is P and A?'' Thor asked. Thor, in reality, is a very smart man, or God if you will. But, it is the fact that his intelligence is more profound in Asgard.

''Personal assistant,'' Bruce answered.

''I still cannot believe you are actually named Edward,'' Clint laughed.

''Isn't Edward also that vampire who –'' Steve began to share his 21st century knowledge but was quickly cut off by Tony. ''Do not finish that sentence.''

'' _Okay,'' he moved to the centre of the black square in the floor. ''Let's do this right.'' The camera zoomed in on his legs._

''There is no right was for this,'' Bruce shook his head. ''It is irresponsible and unsafe.''

'' _Start mark, half a metre, and back and centre.'' Tony smirked and took a deep breath, ready to test his newest invention._

 _He turned to look back at the bot he had just insulted minutes earlier. ''Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety.''_

''Seriously? You had Dummy as the supervisor?''

'' _U, roll it,'' he commanded his other bot. The bot moved the camera as if he agreed to his master's command. The camera was recording. ''Okay. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves a lift,'' he said calmly and ready to start._

''Oh, it sure did achieve a lift,'' Tony laughed remembering his misfortune. 

'' _And, three, two, one.'' After the countdown he was thrown back into the wall behind him. And he fell down._

This time the whole team burst out laughing, although Bruce and Steve both shoot him disapproving looks.

''You're right!'' Clint agreed. ''It did achieve a lift. And what a lift it was. Glorious. Rewind it!''

 _That must have hurt. Dummy turned into his direction and sprayed him with his fire extinguisher. The camera kept recording as his bot doused him._

''This keeps getting better!''

 _Later, Tony sat at his desk and worked on his computer. He took a drink from his Stark mug and at the same time typed away on the keyboard._

''Show-off,'' Clint added.

''There was no one to show off to, so your comment is most invalid,'' Tony answered.

 _The scene changed to the genius, once again looking at a hologram. He added some stuff and did some work none of the Avengers, but Bruce, really understood. Once finished, they saw it was a part of Ironman's arm. Tony put his arm into the hologram and was clearly pleased with the outcome because the next scene was his arm in the finished project that was once just a picture in the air._

The team was looking at it with interest. No matter how hard they tried to hide it, so they wouldn't boost Tony's ego, there was no denying it that they were impressed.

 _He closed it around his arm. He was deep in work and he didn't notice Pepper enter his playground with a packet and a mug._

'' _Up two. All right, set that.'' Dummy was helping him again._

'' _I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?'' Pepper asked him. She came closer and set the packet on the desk._

'' _Yeah, everything's … What?'' he was distracted by his work._

'' _Obadiah's upstairs.''_

''Who?'' Steve asked.

''No one.''

'' _Great, great. I'll be right up.''_

'' _What would you like me to tell him?''_

'' _Okay.''_

'' _I thought you said you were done making weapons.''_

'' _It is,'' he agreed and prepared his hand for a new test. ''This is a flight stabiliser. It's completely harmless.''_

''Is it?'' his science-bro asked. Tony remained silent, clearly remembering what will happen.

 _Just as he said that the sound emitted from the stabiliser and not even a second later he was thrown back. And that must have hurt a lot, too._

The majority laughed again. Clint, especially. He was having a great time seeing Tony's misfortunes.

 _Pepper put her hands to cover her ears and stood shocked, watching her boss._

''Poor Lady,'' muttered Thor.

''She deserves a medal,'' Natasha piped in.

''And she has one.'' The team turned to look at Tony with confused faces. '' _Me_ ,'' Tony said dramatically after a few moments of silence.

'' _I didn't expect that,'' came Tony's voice._


	5. Yeah, I can fly

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

 **Author's note:** Enjoy.

* * *

 _Tony was once again at the same place in his workshop as he had been in the previous clip. In the background, you could see a line of very expensive cars and two motorbikes._

''Please tell me I get to see you fail again,'' Clint clapped his hands into a prayer-like position. Tony's reply was a glare. ''I never fail… The result just isn't … as it was predicted.''

 _U was recording again as Tony gave his instructions to his band of bots. ''Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety,'' he looked at said bot._

''Still can't believe he was your only safety precaution,'' his science-bro shook his head in disapproval. ''On second thought, I can believe it.''

'' _If you douse me again and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college.'' The bot made a sound of regret as he lowered his prepared fire extinguisher._

''Mean,'' Clint coughed, hiding his word in-between. Not subtle at all.

''You should try to be less inconsiderate,'' Steve added.

Tony clapped theatrically. ''Big words from the Virgin Mary herself!''

''Who is Mary of Virgins, Lady Natasha?'' Thor asked in the background. Tony ignored him and focused on Steve. ''You should mind your own business.''

'' _All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity.'' He went into a position to start with his test._

''Make it 10,'' Clint grinned. ''Again.''

 _After taking a deep breath, he continued: ''And three, two, one.'' His gauntlets powered on, as did his boots and he went into the air. And this time he stayed in the air without any trouble for several seconds. Tony tried to balance himself._

''My Odin! You did beat the gravitation of your realm, Friend. I share my congratulations with you,'' Thor grinned, raising his Mjolnir into the air in a victorious manner.

''You have seen me do it many times,'' Tony deadpanned. He was referring to their missions, where Thor clearly saw him fly with his Ironman suit. Therefore, the meaning of his praise was lost on him.

''Indeed, but there is nothing else that compares to the first flight.''

Tony smirked. ''Fair point.''

'' _Okay,'' he approved of his achievement once he was back safely on the ground._

 _Dummy, preoccupied for his master, followed him with his robotic hand. Tony disapproved of his precautionary movements. ''Please don't follow me around with it, either, cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in.'' Dummy made a sad sound again._

Tony raised his index finger and halted the comments that could follow his behaviour towards the bot. ''Not a word.''

 _Tony, being Tony, continued with his experiment. ''And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one.'' And so the countdown begins…_

''Can't wait,'' Clint grinned.

 _This time he went higher and faster and the camera zoomed in. He started moving away from his initial place and his face kind of showed worry. He went backwards and sideways as he tried to regulate his flying as best as he could._

 _He suddenly found himself above his cars. ''Okay, this is where I don't want to be!'' he complained. ''Not the car! Not the car!''_

''Yes the car! Yes!''

''What is your problem, exactly?'' Tony asked Clint, finally fed up with his wishes of failure.

''Nothing,'' he grinned.

 _Fortunately, the flight continued to his table full of blueprints and papers. ''Table!'' he had time to say as all the papers went flying into the air and making a mess. He managed to change his route with his hands to the place where it had all began._

 _His panic could be heard in his voice. ''Could be worse! Could be worse!'' he said to reassure himself. ''We're fine! Okay.'' Having landed in a not as elegantly as he would wish to, he was finally back on the ground. He was breathing hard._

''See?'' Tony looked at Clint with a raised eyebrow. ''Like a boss. And no harm done,'' he added, now looking at Bruce, whose stare was still disapproving. ''Don't give me that look.''

 _Dummy, on the other hand, prepared to douse his master again. He was just about to do it, but was stopped immediately. ''No!'' Tony raised his hand towards Dummy. Dummy was a sad bot once again._

''Awww,'' Natasha pouted for the bot.

 _The second shot showed Tony's face up-close as he concluded his flight with proud words. ''Yeah, I can fly.''_

* * *

 _Later on, he put his full equipment on and addressed JARVIS. ''JARVIS, are you there?''_

''This can't be good.''

''There's more?'' Steve asked.

''I think you've got something more up your sleeve,'' Natasha raised her brow. Bruce nodded in agreement.

'' _At your service, sir,'' came JARVIS' reply._

 _Tony's face inside the mask could be seen. ''Engage heads up display. Import all preferences from home interface.''_

'' _Will do, sir.'' The screen inside Ironman's helmet analysed the surrounding area._

''That's so cool!'' Clint shouted. ''Is this how you see through the helmet?''

''Sure is.''

'' _All right, what do you say?''_

'' _I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready,'' JARVIS confirmed._

'' _Can we start the virtual walk-around?''_

'' _Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment.''_

'' _Do a check on control surfaces.''_

'' _As you wish,'' JARVIS replied._

 _The Ironman was ready to take a real flight. The camera showed a full view of Ironman, as he was preparing to take off._

''Now this is gonna be the real thing,'' Tony grinned in anticipation. He could still remember the feeling of flying for the first time. Even though it didn't end as he would have liked it to, it was amazing and liberating. As Thor said, there is nothing like the first flight.

'' _Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics.''_

''Not on my watch, you won't!''

''It would be preferable if you had prolonged your first outdoor flight, sir,'' JARVIS decided to express his opinion.

His master waved his hand dismissively. ''No harm done. Live for the future, J!''

''Very well, sir. I shall programme myself to be a futurist.''

 _Tony made a sound which was a clear indication of disagreement. He had something else in mind. ''Yeah,'' he said dismissively. ''Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control.''_

 _His A.I. disagreed immediately. ''Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is…'' He was cut off by Tony. ''JARVIS. Sometimes you got to run before you can walk.'' As if that explained all._

''What?'' the team questioned bemused. ''That makes no sense.''

'' _Ready?'' he questioned. ''In three, two, one.'' And the Ironman flew outside with an approving yell._

* * *

 _The camera kept recording the workshop as Tony's bots waited anxiously for his return._

''What's happening?'' Steve asked.

''We're waiting for my return, basically.''

 _It was several minutes later when he did. It was not gracious. He came falling from the ceiling directly to one of his beloved sports cars._

Clint was the first one to burst out laughing, followed by grins and chuckles of the rest of the team. They could laugh, because they knew that nothing serious has happened to him.

''I see the car didn't survive after all,'' Natasha smirked.

 _Dummy was luckily on standby. Tony remained lying on his now totally ruined blue car and Dummy did his job. He doused him. And Ironman leaned his head back in hopelessness._

''Thank God for Dummy,'' Bruce praised the bot.

''What happened?'' Steve asked.

''I flew up, iced up and fell down –'' Tony began, but what cat off by a ''What?!'' ''Anyway, I fell down, but I managed to get the power back on inches away from the floor and then I flew back home and powered down too soon,'' he finished his shortened version with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

''How high exactly did you go to ice up?'' Bruce questioned.

''Records are made to be broken,'' Tony grinned mysteriously.


	6. You're usually so discreet

**Disclaimer** : I want to own them but I can't. And it would be creepy.

 **Note:** You guys rock I know some chapters are rather short but don't be discouraged by it. I promise to end this fic in due time.

* * *

 _Tony kicked the creeper away as he walked back (with a very annoyed look on his face) to his work station with an ice pack on his head. He walked by the brown packet and coffee mug Pepper had left him earlier._

''Do we finally get to see what's in there?'' Clint asked.

''Yes. And technically that's invasion of privacy,'' Tony pointed out.

''Yeah? What are you going to do about it?'' he grinned back.

 _He took the mug to take a drink of his very valuable coffee which he needed to function properly, but he stopped and looked back at the packet._

''I almost thought you do not care about the gift your Lady gave you,'' Thor said worriedly when he saw that Tony nearly went straight pass the gift.

 _It clearly sparked his interest. Putting down the coffee and ice pack, he looked at it with more attention. There was a paper on top of it which said 'From Pepper'. He took it off and teared the paper off. Inside it was his old arc reactor inside a glass. The words 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart' were inscribed around his 'heart'. Tony held it in his hands gently and his lips quirked into a slight smile. His eyes betrayed fondness._

''Awww man, you're going soft,'' Clint teasingly laughed.

''That's very thoughtful of Lady Pepper, indeed,'' Thor nodded. ''And she speaks the truth.'' Tony smiled in response. Even if he shows his I-don't-care-about-anything-other-than-me side on the outside, he can't _not_ show fondness when something involves Pepper. He adored her.

''I knew you had something going on between you two,'' Natasha commented.

''Yeah, Natashalie? And how would you know that?'' he asked. He always used his nickname for her when he was annoyed or angry with her. It was his way of showing her that he still did not trust her a 100% because of the stunt she had pulled on him as his personal assistant (who never really worked for him loyally as she was spying on him for her beloved S.H.I.E.L.D.)

''You two were not exactly subtle,'' she stated. ''You always complain about everything but you just do it for show because at the end you know that you will do whatever she asks you to.'' Tony's eyebrows raised comically.

''I do not do whatever she asks me to,'' he objected. ''I only do … whatever I want to … within reason.''

Bruce snorted. ''So, last month, you went to a three hour long Mozart piano concert because you _like_ his music,'' he teased.

''Of course. I like his … stuff,'' he said unconvincingly.

''It was in Vienna,'' he deadpanned.

The room erupted in giggles to which Tony quickly objected. ''Hey! Maybe I just wanted to go to Vienna!''

The giggles continued. ''You are so whipped and you don't even see it. You are blind.''

* * *

 _The scene changed once again. Ironman's mask outline was seen on Tony's computer as Tony babbled directions to JARVIS. ''Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at +40 altitude. Hull pressurisation is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor.'' He was sat in front of his computer with more icing on his aching limbs._

Bruce face palmed.

''For such a genius you sure have your dumb moments,'' Clint observed. The rest agreed much to Tony's annoyance.

 _JARVIS sassily commented on his observations. ''A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems.''_

''Even JARVIS agrees.''

 _Tony looked at more Ironman's parts as they projected on his computer screens. He was moving slowly and was obviously in pain. Not that he would ever say so._

'' _Connect the sys. co. have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?'' he asked and took a sip of his not-so-deliciously-looking smoothie._

''How do you drink that?'' Steve asked.

''Indeed. The colour is most unhuman,'' Thor nodded.

Tony raised a brow. ''Says a _very human_ member of our boy band.''

'' _Yes,'' JARVIS answered. ''Shall I render using proposed specifications?''_

'' _Thrill me,'' Tony agreed and observed the screen as JARVIS went to work. While his A.I. was doing that, Tony was interrupted by the television he had on the wall a few feet away from his desk._

 _A woman's voice was heard reporting from the red carpet. ''Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall…'' Tony gave his full attention to the screen. ''… where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society.''_

'' _JARVIS, we got an invite for that?'' he asked seriously._

'' _I have no record of an invitation, sir.''_

''You are not invited to your own party?'' Clint asked.

''Yeah, well. Stuff happened.''

''Like what?''

''Reasons,'' he said in a tone that suggested he is displeased with the topic and he will not continue talking about it.

 _Tony took the Ironman's mask and inspected it as the woman's voice continued telling all about the event. ''… hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference.'' Just at that moment Tony put his mask in front of his face and continued to watch the reportage through it. Unfortunately, he looked up just as his picture from the said conference was shown. The one with wild eyes and messy hair and with one arm in a sling._

''That look sure ain't hot,'' Clint pointed out in hope of making the atmosphere in the room lighter.

''I'd like to see you look 'hot' after being kidnapped for three months,'' Tony muttered.

'' _Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks,'' Zorianna Kit reported. Tony looked sadly at the screen._

''Were you?'' Steve asked.

''Were I what?'' he glared back.

''Suffering from that.'' Straight to the question.

''No. I was most certainly not,'' he objected arrogantly.

Natasha coughed and Bruce looked disapprovingly. ''I was not! And I am not! Stop looking at me like that!''

''Chill, Tony,'' Clint tried to calm him. ''We are not accusing you of anything.''

''Aren't you? It sure does sound like it.''

''No, we're – I'm not. Sorry,'' Steve said in a hurry.

''Whatever.''

'' _Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight.'' He looked away with a resigned look._

''And you probably made an appearance,'' Bruce chuckled.

''Of course I did. Do you know who you're talking to?''

 _Meanwhile JARVIS was done with what he has been doing. ''The render is complete,'' he said regarding the Mark 3's colour. Which was completely gold._

Clint laughed as did Thor. ''Thank God it's not all gold. I still prefer this one.''

''By Odin's beard,'' Thor agreed. ''This is most unpleasant.''

'' _A little ostentatious, don't you think?'' Tony rejected._

'' _What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet,'' JARVIS answered._

''You know JARVIS,'' Tony addressed his A.I. ''We're going to work on your manners.''

''Indeed, Sir. I am looking forward to our lessons,'' JARVIS agreed to which the whole team laughed as Tony gaped at the ceiling (as if he could see him there) in astonishment.

 _Tony turned around to get himself some more smoothie behind which was a parked Hot Rod he has been working on in the first video footage. It gave him an idea. ''Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod ret in there.''_

''So that's where the colours come from,'' Steve commented.

'' _Yes. That's should help you keep a low profile.'' JARVIS changed the render and showed it. ''The render is complete.'' It was the gold and red Ironman suit that was so characteristic of Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist._

''You know I never try to keep a low profile,'' Tony answered his electronic friend.

'' _I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it.''_

'' _Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours.''_

 _Tony looked at his watch. ''Don't wait up for me, honey.'' He has decided to go to that party after all. And to go all out he has decided to use his STARK 4 white Audi._

''Man, I love your cars,'' Clint moaned. ''You have to let me drive them sometimes.''

''We'll see about that,'' Tony answered.

''Men,'' Natasha muttered.


End file.
